tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Liannistra Kalbarian
' ''' is a Nemer Sorceress affiliated with the Daedric Prince of Transcendence, Malithq. Personality Liannistra is an introvert, she prefers solitary activities and quickly gets exhausted by social interaction. She is very imaginative, open-minded and curious. Aa a thinker her focus is on objectivity and rationality, prioritizing logic over emotions. She often hides her feelings and sees efficiency as more important than cooperation, she's good at improvising and spotting opportunities. Appearance Liannistra appears as a young woman, in truth she is much older than most humans. Being born a few years after the end of the oblivion crisis. She has piercing green eyes and long white hair bound into twintails by what looks like some kind of seashells, her attire consists of a black and red leather armor open at the chest, a skirt and a tasset. She wears knee high dark grey boots and a grey cloth bound around her waist. She wields a black staff with some sort of Sigil inside. History Liannistra was originally born in Natirth, where she spent the majority of her time in her home village, studying multiple schools of magic, constantly increasing her abilities. When she had obtained all the knowledge she thought she could find in Natirth, Malithq sent her to Tamriel in order to continue her studies. Powers and Abilities Liannistra is a Magical prodigy, with her mastery of Mysticism she can unravel the mysteries of the universe itself. She can absorb, reflect, and dispel almost any magic, as well as move objects, sense nearby life, and bind souls, this is further complimented by her Alteration abilities that involves the manipulation of parts of the physical world and its natural properties. It includes the ability to open locks, shield oneself from physical and magical damage, and alter a target's encumbrance. Among her greatest abilities are the mastery of spell effects that "harm living and unliving things, and include elemental damage, draining, damaging, vulnerability, and disintegration magical effects". She's also able to fight with her ebony staff, using it as a club, however she rarely uses it as such due to she believing that it's a barbaric practice. She has some knowledge of efficiently using light armor, she also knows a bit about Enchnanting. Her most powerful ability was gained through her Mysticism, the frightening power to remove almost anything from existence, either simply making things disappear, preventing energy from being conceived or negate it. However in order to affect something she has to physically touch it, this power is however extremely dangerous, not only to her opponents as she may accidentally remove parts of herselvf, emotions, memories, or even physical pieces if she overuses it. On top of that, using it exhausts her extremely quickly. Character Card Name: Liannistra Kalbarian Alias: Lia Appearance:Liannistra appears as a young woman, in truth she is much older than most humans. Being born a few years after the end of the oblivion crisis. She has piercing green eyes and long white hair bound into twintails by what looks like some kind of seashells, her attire consists of a black and red leather armor open at the chest, a skirt and a tasset. She wears knee high dark grey boots and a grey cloth bound around her waist. Species: Nemer Sex: Female Birthdate: 4E 12, 13th of Second Seed Faction: Cult of Malithq Skills: Master Mysticism, Expert Alteration, Expert Destruction, Adept Two-Handed, Adept Light Armor, Adept Enchanting. Spells: Legendary Dispel, Legendary Spell Absorption, Legendary Spell Reflection, Shield, Movement Mastery, Open Hard Lock, Weight of the world, Incinerate, Thunderbolt, Flame Cloak. Unique Powers: Nothingness Manipulation Power Weakness: Requires Physical contact, using it quickly exhausts her limiting her usage of it. Physical Weakness: Easily exhausted Mental Weakness: Introverted, sees efficiency as more important than cooperation and not in touch with her own emotions and feelings. Unique Item: Incomplete Ebony Sigil Staff, an ebony staff with three sigils, if it was complete it would allow her to cast Sigil magic. Bio: Liannistra was originally born in Natirth, where she spent the majority of her time in her home village, studying multiple schools of magic, constantly increasing her abilities. When she had obtained all the knowledge she thought she could find in Natirth, Malithq sent her to Tamriel in order to continue her studies. Trivia *Liannistra's powers seem OP, but as they are fleshed out they will gradually become less OP as it becomes more descriptive. *Lia's birthday is at the same day as Kyrenaz Nelthro Kanir. Category:Females Category:Nemer Category:Sorcerer Category:Characters Category:Cult of Malithq